


[PE同人] 暗示（中）

by TEeSugar



Category: PoddEarth
Genre: M/M, PE PoddEarth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar





	1. Chapter 1

於是這天，在他帶著大包小包的食材來為自己和朋友下廚，在他投過來的眼神笑意中漾著寵，溺著他快要克制不住體內迸開的心花時，他決定擇日不如撞日，藉著氣氛，藉著酒，他要讓他知道：可以了，請把這折磨人的距離縮短，走進我，溫暖我，因為我也渴望你的觸碰。

 

玩笑間，他把手放上他的大腿，又以微妙的時間差滑開；貌似不經意的對視，他多停留了0.5秒的垂眸；交錯時，他扶著對方背窩上的手，調皮的搔了一下；嬉鬧間，他不小心跌靠在他身上，就靠著不起來了，卻在對方將手扶上他的腰際時，覆上自己的手，輕輕捏了一下即離開身子，手卻停留在原處，直到坐定，才提起掌心，留指尖沿指縫溜向關節，確認自己心口那酥麻的騷動傳遞了後，再戀戀不捨地收回。

 

他不確定這些暗示是否奏效，但他聽得到自己興奮的心跳，也許是酒精催化，也許是人多壯膽，今天的他不再躲避自己的心意，但唯一不變的是，不敢看向他的眼睛。今晚，那不容忽視的視線，份外懾人。

 

宴席後，大家各自回房，他和他也準備回到分配好的雙人房。期間，兩人都沒說話，少了其他人的聲音，他的勇氣似乎也隨之逸散，但一向多話的他竟也默不作聲，這太可怕了，難道我會錯意了？今晚那些暗示不算太過分吧？說我喝多了？或解釋為只是親密的友好？他這麼讓著我不會戳破我的，但如果他真的沒有那個意思...

 

瞬間有股酸意漫至鼻頭和眼眶。他不想要這樣。

 

 

開了門，他率先走進房內，才剛覺得門關上得有些快時，右手手腕一股拉力讓他失了重心，往後跌進一團柔軟，耳際同時感到一絲熱氣，某個綿柔的觸感掠過耳廓，光速之間電流竄至腹部深處，那搔不到癢處的酥化成身體輕微的顫慄，差一點輕吟出聲。但下一秒他就控制不了地漏了微微呻吟，在耳垂被溫熱抿住，挑逗地輕扯，然後放開時，濕熱的吐息捲著慵懶的嗓音送入他的左耳，說：

 

「你知道...我喜歡你，對吧？」突如其來的告白瞬間燒灼了他的耳尖，如野火一樣即刻延燒至全身，燒得他下腹無可遏止地火熱，他抓住環抱自己的雙臂，頭不自覺地向後仰起，並試圖往那聲音來源揉去，雙眼早在被抱住的那一刻就緊緊閉上，只剩長長的睫毛在微微顫抖。

 

「你知道...你今天很壞嗎？」那人邊說邊收緊雙手，指尖的力道訴說他的極力忍耐，卻彷彿忍無可忍了。貪婪地揉捻在他耳後的脖頸，每一個字都糊在綿密的貪吻裡，傳進他耳裡卻又如此清晰，攪亂他的呼吸，助燃他的慾望。

 

當曖昧到達臨界，一舉一動都是催情的春藥。

 

他覺得太燙了，兩個人的溫度都在升高，在今晚那道門關上之前，他從未和他這麼貼近過，更別說清楚地感受到他對自己的渴望，從抱緊他的手指，紛亂無章的呼吸，將自己嵌進他身體裡的手臂，彷彿黏在他皮膚上的雙唇，和身後那他再明白不過的隆起。他快站不住了，他想要，被愛、被擁抱、被佔有、被施以溫柔，被予以疼惜。

 

情緒太多，他想逃跑。

 

「我沒有..我..我要去洗澡了！」他掙脫出對方霸道卻溫柔的懷抱，心頭閃過一股不捨，抓了浴巾頭也不回地衝進浴室裡，反手帶上浴室的門。他不敢看他，他不知道如果身體的反應都這麼誠實了，那雙眼訴說的慾望會有多赤裸，他怕一旦對上，他會完全失去控制，俯首稱臣在對方的掠奪之中。

 

但在門完全關上之際，他霎時放慢了動作，低垂的眼回過頭，纖長的濃睫上抬的同時，他看到他，慵懶地靠在房門上，身體側向他逃離的方向，兩手垂放在身側，下巴抬起，頭微後仰，半瞇的雙眼一眨不眨地盯著他的背影，而就在眼神接上的瞬息間，那方才貪戀自己肌膚的嘴角，緩緩勾起了一個弦，那不是平時寵溺的笑，而是散發著侵略性的，得意。

 


	2. [PE同人] 「暗示」（下）

平時他洗澡就不鎖門，但今天他猶豫了，今天不鎖，是一點點私心，一點點刻意，一點點期待。反正跟平常一樣，只是離開門把的手，慢了一兩秒。

 

脫了衣服開了水，站在花灑下的他雙手摀著臉，水聲壓不過鬧哄哄的心臟，水溫降不下熱烘烘的身體，而在這片內外喧囂的時刻，他聽見心底期待的聲音，一次開啟，一聲輕閉，由遠而近，踏著水花而來。他不敢動，背影看不出的僵硬，努力克制自己的呼吸，任由水流划過他的肩膀、背肌，勾勒出細緻的肌肉線條，下縮至腰窩，在尾骨處沿渾圓曲線分流。

 

「嗬！」一股逆水流而上的觸感從分流處沿背脊上攀，像觸電一般他揚起了頭，眼角看見一隻大手搭上他眼前的牆，那股熱氣又縈繞回耳邊，佐以柔唇於耳際落著一個又一個粘膩、燥人的撫弄，他還是顫抖了，兩手撐上了牆，頭一仰靠在了他的肩頭。閉上了眼不是因為害怕，是放縱，他決定縱容自己沉醉於情慾的汪洋，隨著那在下腹劃圈的指尖一顫一顫把心臟的血液往下送。他呼吸亂了，微啟的雙唇無聲地索吻，對方送近嘴唇，卻不貼上，維持0.1公分的距離，濕熱的鼻息通知他的靠近，伸出了舌尖在他的唇珠上敲門似的舔了舔。他抖了一下。

 

「我想吻你，很想..很想..更想碰你..想對你做很多..很多事，你呢？想要嗎？」

 

他掙扎著睜開的雙眼情迷意亂，他的話像咒語般讓他甫睜眼便著魔似的盯著那啟閤的唇瓣，想要，他點頭，此刻他什麼都想要。

 

「接吻只對喜歡的人，吻下去，你就是我的了，不能反悔。可以m...」可以，可以，語音未落他的臉已經迎上貼合了那多話的嘴，男人喉頭一聲低吼右手扣住了他的頸後，游移於腹深的左手突然使力將他往後壓向自己，他的臀能感受到他的形狀分外炙熱，他覺得慾望就像自湧泉一般源源不絕地從體內深處湧出，不知停，不能止。

 

他不是第一次接吻，卻是第一次如此飢渴於對方的吻觸，什麼技巧都不重要，他只想含遍他雙唇的每個角落，伸出舌尖舔吻柔軟的唇瓣，急迫、貪心，又毫無章法，卻發出像鬧脾氣般的撒嬌，使那原本被動著接受的人笑出聲，手一用力反守為攻，軟舌直入口內纏捲他的小舌，比他更加貪婪卻嫻熟的勾引，唾液夾帶著情熱在口腔內激盪，他的理智被融化，喉頭不斷發出享受的悶哼。當他的左手握住自己時，他的聲音瞬間軟了，大手在根處按揉，然後用再慢一點就令人生氣的速度上下著，每一次上滑都用指尖輕擦過頂端，像劃火柴般一次又一次地撩撥他慾火的燃點。他終於崩潰了，抓住他逗弄的手，話語糊在深吻裡地怒說：「別鬧，我要，給我。」

 

這聲命令對他來說簡直求之不得，他從交纏的唇戰中分離，拖著舌尖舔上他的耳垂，黏糊地耳語：「給你，你要什麼都給你。」語落，他扣在脖頸的右手溜下鎖骨，滑至豐滿的胸肌，四指指尖輪番逗弄了乳尖後劃過腹部的起伏，接收了左手的任務。

 

「不要怕，相信我。」織滿情慾的嗓音仍粘於耳際，突然他感到身後的敏感處有種異物感，他有點怕，然而身前那不知停歇的手不斷將慾望往上推升，他往前趴上了牆，緊張、騷癢、興奮、期待，和愛慾，難耐的愛慾，想要下一秒就將彼此揉合的愛慾在燃燒。他感到有一點點痛，一點點擠，一點點緊，但更多的是溫柔，漸漸地他習慣了，聲音從咬緊下唇的忍耐變成短促的喘息，他迷濛的視線看向身側的人，糾結的深眉和緊抿的唇顯示他的強忍。突然他一把抓起他，將他翻轉過來背貼上牆，順勢抬起他的右大腿，齒縫間悶出一句：「抱緊我。」

 

他還沒將雙手環上他的肩膀就感覺到入口被抵住，緊接著ㄧ次一點緩緩推入，他趕緊兩手在他上背交抱，緊繃感透過指尖嵌入他的背肌，把表情藏在他肩脖凹處，大口大口地呼吸，汗珠摻和花灑下的水流淌兩人的裸身。他一手抬著他的臀，一手仍搓弄著前端的燥熱，直到兩人的下體完全密合，他挨上他，柔聲細語：「都進去了。」他點點頭，仍躲著臉，他又說：「對不起...我到極限了。」

 

然後他就連回應的機會都沒有地被猛烈頂撞，衝撞著情欲在體內爆破，強行壓過穴口被硬撐又摩擦的痛楚，卻引來萬千騷癢迸發體內四處，他沒有想過身體核心竟像黑洞一般深不可探，後穴被飽滿填合心焦卻毫不饜足，忽然他猛地仰頭，不自覺地張開口，指尖深深掐入他的肩頭。

 

「啊！啊啊...哈啊啊啊...」他聽見自己的聲音裡克制不能的抖動，他感到瞬間失控，所有的騷癢從各處匯集到他撞擊到的那點，再來，就是那裡，拜託，拜託求求你，給我，我還要，好難受，難受得要哭了拜託，上我，上我，給我。

 

他吐不出一個字，只能從喉頭發出哭求般的嗚咽，但他彷彿聽見他的渴求，他尋到了探索的標的，壓抑的喉音丟出一句：「自己夾好。」然後抬著臀的手猛地拍上牆，下體像是盯上了獵物般緊追不放，沖著高潮的始點狂推猛送，他的呻吟潰不成句，他的粗喘急不能止，水花噴濺中兩體交合的拍擊迴盪於浴室內格外震耳，每一聲都在助燃情火的漫燒。

 

倏地他扯住他的頭髮往後拉，他甫感吃痛便被啃咬住嘴唇，這吻又快又急，粗糙中溢滿情動，他還是沒有技巧，原始的慾望卻更叫人飢渴。他有點詫異於他的主動，但很快便反客為主地含吮住他豐滿的軟唇，汲取春藥一般的蜜吻，享受他快要窒息卻不肯鬆口的攀附，然後隨著狂放的心跳感覺他沒入口中的呼吸愈來愈短促，帶著他更加猛烈的推送，以及手上更快速的擼弄，終於他在忘情深吻中高潮，一聲聲奔至頂峰的呻吟都被他和以情意褪吞進心裡。唇舌的交纏並未止息，反而因為高潮而更加激烈，直至兩人都嚐到淡淡的血味。

 

他其實也來到臨界，緊隨著懷中人之後，在最後一刻抽出，濺灑在他大腿內側，然後他們終於分離了嘴唇，他仰靠在牆上，他抵靠在頸窩，不規則的狂喘演繹了情慾的激動。他抱住他緊夾在腰間的腿，將全身貼合於他的身體，另一手環抱他，手指深入他的濕髮，待呼吸稍緩，他說：

 

「我真的真的，好喜歡你...」

 

他睜開雙眼，稍稍轉頭將臉蹭上他的耳旁，已經無須任何暗示，這一刻，只需要，也必須要說出他的心意。

 

「我知道，我也是。」

———

 

他發現如願以償後的他特別黏人，睡覺不能好好睡，非得背後抱著自己。但其實他也不是真的嫌棄，否則怎麼會緊緊抓住環抱自己的手不放呢？

 

「明天我是以什麼身分去你的畢業典禮呢？」他問，語音裡的笑意無意遮掩。

 

「還要什麼身分？就去不行嗎？」他貌似無奈地回，但問題背後的意義讓他心跳快了一下。

 

「我想要當...家屬？可以嗎？」說著，擁抱的手緊了緊，他感覺到他的臉在身後磨蹭著，像隻撒嬌的大狗，渴望主人的疼愛，小心翼翼地請示。

 

你是我的主人，我好喜歡你，所以全部都交給你。

 

他紅了臉，情動時的大膽狂放，到了溫存的時刻都消失無蹤。他吸了口氣，雙手握住他從後頭伸到腰際環著自己的大手，拉到臉旁，低頭在關節上輕輕一吻，再往下放到心窩的位置，往懷裡簇。

 

「你早就是了。」

 

他笑了，他知道，此刻那張臉肯定笑皺了鼻子，就像每一次，他無聲言語著喜歡時一樣。

 

 

 


End file.
